Halloween
by Castalie
Summary: Et si quatre ancien élèves de Poudlard (et pas des moindres) revenaient pour organiser la soirée d'Halloween dans la Grande Salle ? Mais bien sûr, rien ne va jamais comme McGonagall l'avait imaginé... surtout quand Kermit, Cookie Monster et les autres s'invitent !


_«Les plus belles fêtes sont celles qui ont lieu à l'intérieur de nous.»_

* * *

**31 octobre 1999.**

Cet après-midi là, les portes de la Grande Salle étaient absolument fermées.

Et pour cause, à l'intérieur, un petit comité préparait la décoration d'Halloween. Ce petit comité se composait de quatre anciens élèves de Poudlard : Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Leurs noms étaient maintenant connus de tout les élèves, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire, même s'ils se seraient bien passer d'un bain de foule.  
Ils étaient là depuis 13 heures et devaient y rester jusqu'au dîner du soir, auquel ils assisteraient. Les deux filles en étaient ravis, au contraire des garçons qui, eux, étaient bien ennuyés de devoir rester dans ce château si longtemps, alors qu'ils y avaient passé les 7 dernières années. Ils avaient l'impression de faire un retour en arrière, de ne pas pouvoir se détacher de Poudlard, qui avait perdu de son éclat. Ils auraient bien trouver toutes les excuses du monde pour se désister, mais leur agenda était totalement vide, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à McGonagall.  
(Mal)heureusement pour eux, les deux hyperactives qui leur tenaient compagnie malgré eux, débordaient de joie et d'idée pour égayer tout cela.

McGonagall avait mis à leur disposition des cartons entiers de rubans, de fils, de froufrou et de chutes de tissus en tout genre qu'elle avait difficilement récupéré ça et là et qu'elle leur donnait gracieusement. Une fois qu'ils eurent poussés les quatre tables contre les murs, Hermione et Ginny laissèrent libre cours à leur imagination: elles se tenaient devant les cartons en fouillant, en étalant des guirlandes improbables, en sur-élevant des éléments avec leur baguettes dans les air, tout en prévoyant d'improbables animations et bien d'autre activités rocambolesque. Comme des artistes déchaînées, elles dénichaient, elle dispersaient, elles sélectionnaient scrupuleusement tout en s'exaltant sur la douceur du tissu ou les motifs des banderoles, elles disséminaient des dizaines de plumes et de paillettes derrière elles. Pendant ce temps, en retrait, Drago et Blaise, avachis sur un banc, riaient des attitudes des jeunes femmes. Ils s'amusaient presque autant qu'elles, rien qu'en les regardant : elles étaient une comédie ambulante qu'ils inondaient de gentilles moqueries. Néanmoins, c'est avec une efficacité, une précision et une rapidité hors-norme qu'elles effectuèrent leur tâche. Ainsi à 18h, la salle était pimpante, fleurissante de décorations. Ils n'avaient pas vu à quel point le travail des jeunes femmes avait avancé, étant trop occupés à les railler. Ils n'avouèrent cependant pas que l'œuvre effectuée était impressionnante, et ils se contentèrent de tourner leur décoration en ridicule, comme d'habitude. Les deux jeunes femmes, toujours dans cet état d'excitation propre aux adolescentes, n'étaient nullement atteintes par leurs critiques. Au contraire, elles considéraient que leur réussite était encore plus complète si la salle déplaisait aux garçons.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, plantés au milieu de la Grande Salle métamorphosée, les yeux brillants. Le chignon d'Hermione avait disparu pour laisser place à une tignasse indomptable et Ginny avait ramassé sa crinière de feu en une tresse épi de blé bâclée. Elle portait toute les deux des gracieux chemisier, respectivement blanc et bleu roi, qui leur laissait de grande liberté de mouvement, et des jeans basiques. Il y avait, dans leur pupilles, l'éreintement et la satisfaction qui s'entremêlaient et qui faisaient danser des étoiles d'euphorie dans leur yeux.  
A ce moment là, les garçons décidèrent enfin de se lever du banc et ils les rejoignirent au centre de la salle. Tandis que les filles contemplaient la Grande Salle, silencieuses et immobiles, les garçons se lançaient des regards incrédules et amusés, un peu gênés et dérangés d'assister à cette scène qu'ils trouvaient incongrue – et à laquelle ils décidèrent de mettre fin. Ainsi, ils s'approchèrent silencieusement des deux jeunes femmes, mirent leur bouche près de leur oreilles comme pour chuchoter, et, paradoxalement, ils dirent d'une voix forte et claire : «On bouge maintenant.» avant de s'éloigner, rieurs, ayant retrouvé leur attitude de goujat. Les deux jeunes femmes pestiférèrent, rangèrent les quelques décorations qu'elles n'avaient pas utilisé dans un carton, puis elles suivirent les garçons, le carton sous le bras. Hermione sortit la dernière, et au moment de refermer la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard vers la magnifique salle. Elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux que de la décorer, alors qu'elle y avait fait gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à Gryffondor en première année, qu'elle avait vu le nom de Harry sortir de la Coupe de Feu. Elle repensa chaudement au chandelles que faisait voleter Dumbledore, à tout les banquets qu'il avait ouvert. Elle repensa même à Lockhart, qui en avait fait un temple de l'amour pour la Saint-Valentin. Toutes ses belles images lui apparurent devant les yeux sans qu'elle sans étonna, elles se mélangèrent à la réalité dans un nuage doux et chaleureux, et elles s'estompèrent pour laisser place à d'autre souvenirs. Mais pas une fois lors de ce flash-back, elle ne revit le discours de Dumbledore lors de la mort de Diggory, pas une fois Ombrage ne traversa son esprit, et encore moins Rogue et l'âme qu'il avait enlevé au château pendant une longue année. Son esprit, malgré ces dernières années sombres, n'accordait à cette Grande Salle que les souvenirs heureux qu'elle méritait.  
Une larme au coin de l'œil, elle regarda les derniers rayons du soleil éclairant de pleins fouet tout ce spectacle, et elle laissa la porte glisser entre ses doigts, un sourire au coin des lèvres tandis que le dernier éclat du soleil caressait sa peau à travers les milliers de vitraux.

Une fois leur besogne achevée, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de McGonagall. Ils traversaient ces couloirs avec les mêmes émotions vaines que l'on ressent dans un ancien établissement, l'impression d'y avoir appartenu et de n'être plus qu'un étranger, banni de l'enceinte du château, un allochtone qui n'en fait plus partie et qui n'en feras plus jamais partie de la même manière, malgré toute la loyauté du monde qu'on éprouve pour l'école. Ils traversèrent les couloirs de la cour intérieur qui donnait sur les cours de métamorphose. Ils passèrent devant les arcades gothiques en jetant des coups d'œil nostalgique sur les parterres verdoyant, sur la fontaine centrale et l'arbre immense qui s'élevait au milieu de la cour depuis des siècles. Ils se souvinrent tous, silencieusement, de tout les moments qu'ils avaient passés avec leur maison respective, et leur amis respectifs. Ils avaient des souvenirs bien différents, certes, mais qui leur serrait autant le cœur en y repensant. Néanmoins, le sentiment d'être chez soi avait un peu changé, ils se sentaient loin de ce château et de ces murs, même s'ils y avaient grandis et qu'ils y avaient tout vécu, des événements les plus intenses au plus futiles. Ils l'observaient maintenant avec reconnaissance, le connaissant par cœur :ils s'en approchaient tellement et, pourtant, ils en demeuraient effroyablement loin. Plus ils essayaient de se l'approprier à nouveau, plus le château s'éloignait d'eux, leur glissait entre les doigts. Ils ne seraient jamais insensible à Poudlard, mais pour autant, ils n'y ressentiraient plus jamais les mêmes émotions. Ils avaient changé, depuis, alors que Poudlard restait bloqué dans son époque, ne traversant pas le temps. Cette différence avait creusé, entre eux et le château, un abîme qui leur sera impossible de combler, même avec toute leur bonne volonté. Ainsi ils traversèrent ce couloir, sans y appartenir et sans y être étranger, et déjà, ils arrivaient au bureau de McGonagall après avoir monté l'escalier de marbre du premier étage. La professeure ne les vit pas entrer, trop occupée à parcourir ses copies du bout de sa plume. Elle ne releva la tête qu'au toussotement poli d'Hermione qui déposa le carton sur son bureau en lui annonçant qu'ils avaient finis. Un peu pris de court, elle les remercia sans chaleur particulière, avec la suffisance et l'autorité qu'elle avait toujours dans sa voix, et elle les autorisa à aller se préparer. Pour cela, elle leur laissa le choix entre l'antichambre de la Grande Salle et la Salle de Bain des Préfets. Ils partirent tous en courant sans se concerter, et McGonagall devina qu'ils avaient du choisir la deuxième solution. En effet, en deux temps trois mouvement, et après quelques raccourcis audacieux, ils étaient arrivés au cinquième étage. La Salle de Bain des Préfets était la quatrième porte à gauche de la statut de Boris le Hagard. Malefoy s'avança en tête du convoi et se planta devant la porte. Il regarda ses compagnons en souriant, avant de prononcer le mot de passe «Fraîcheur des Pins». La porte s'ouvrit tandis qu'il écartait les bras vers l'intérieur de la Salle de Bain, invitant les autres à entrer, aussi fier que s'il avait prononcé le fameux «Sésame ouvre toi», permettant à ses compagnons d'accéder à la caverne d'Ali Baba. Drago connaissait bien la pièce, pour avoir était préfet, de même pour Hermione. Blaise la connaissait également car son ami précédemment nommé l'avait souvent fait venir ici en cachette, au même titre qu'Hermione l'avait fait pour Ginny. Les murs, recouvert de marbre blanc, conservait leur teinte incroyablement blanche et l'immense baignoire, de la taille d'une piscine, les fit sourire, même s'ils l'avaient vu plus d'une fois. La Sirène, ondulant sur ses vitraux, s'étonna un peu de la venue soudaine de ces quatre jeunes, mais elle les oublia vite. Les miroirs, qui étaient sur le mur à l'opposé de la baignoire, ravirent Ginny et Hermione qui purent enfin ajuster leur coiffure (elles commençaient à sentir leur propre odeur et à être gêner par leurs chevelures, ce qui n'était pas sans dire). Drago sortit sa baguette et les deux filles lui lancèrent des regards inquiets. Il sourit, de ce sourire taquin et manipulateur, avant de déclarer d'une voix posée:

**- Et si on s'amusait un peu?**  
Puis, d'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit les centaines de robinets qui firent couler de l'eau, claire ou multicolore, ainsi que des bulles de tailles diverses et des senteurs multiples, fruitées ou boisées. La baignoire ne tarda pas à déborder et commença alors, entre les quatre, une bagarre de mousse - qui ne risquait pas de blesser grand monde mais qui s'avérait redoutable quand même. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi quelques minutes, oubliant leur différent et leur querelles, joint dans l'amusement stupide que provoque quelques bulles de savon. Après une dizaines de minutes, Hermione demanda un cesser le feu, ce qui n'étonna pas Drago :

**- Je m'attendais à ce que tu fasses ta rabat-joie, de toute manière, **dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Néanmoins, il coupa les robinets et les jeunes sorciers commencèrent à s'essuyer et à se sécher avec leurs baguettes. La magie ne pouvait faire de grand miracle, et les cheveux humides d'Hermione et de Ginny avaient triplés de volume, ce qui amusait grandement les garçons. A vingt-ans comme à dix, leur relation restait.. espiègle et tumultueuse, prête à s'enflammer et à dégénérer pour un rien. Après la seconde guerre, et sans se consulter, ils avaient décider de faire comme si de rien n'était et même, d'oublier (certaines) de leur anciennes querelles. Même si cela n'était pas du tout facile, et que les mots blessants et les réflexions acides menaçaient de sortir à tout moment, ils se surprenaient par leur diplomatie. De plus, ils avaient bien dû coopérer un minimum – c'est à dire ne pas se cracher d'insultes- durant cette journée, et cela n'avait pas l'air de les déranger plus que ça. Au contraire, ils se découvraient presque sans leur masque de Serpentard infernaux et de preuses Gryffondor - même si leurs caractères étaient singulièrement différents, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les effacer comme ça. Et même si cela leur avait été désagréable en quelques points, ils avaient fait le plus gros de leur journée et ils pouvaient maintenant se laisser aller, un peu plus détendus de savoir que, dans quelques heures, ils retourneraient chez eux et n'aurait plus jamais à se voir.  
La phrase précédente, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient pour se rassurer, se décontracter, mais ils savaient, résolument, qu'ils seraient bien tristes à la fin de cette soirée, pour deux raisons: celle de devoir quitter Poudlard une énième fois et celle de (sûrement) faire un adieu définitif à leurs éternels rivaux (qu'ils commençaient à apprécier en ce début de soirée). Ces deux adieux pouvait se réunir en un seul, celui d'abandonner, de laisser derrière eux leur jeunesse et d'enfin tourner la grande page poussiéreuse mais heureuse qu'était _«Leurs années Poudlard»_.  
Cela faisait beaucoup de chose auxquelles ils préféraient ne pas penser, et c'est pourquoi la bataille de mousse leur avait fait du bien. D'ailleurs, le soleil s'était couché et la nuit englobait maintenant le château et son parc; ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre s'ils voulaient être prêt pour le banquet d'Halloween.  
Faute de nouveau Directeur compétant, McGonagall assurera le poste jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et c'était elle qui devait ouvrir ce banquet d'Halloween -son premier en tant que directrice-, autant dire qu'ils devaient être plus que ponctuels.  
Chacun de leur coté, ils firent leur petites toilettes. Ils avaient au moins 3 miroirs chacun, ce qui leur permettait d'avoir une certaine «intimité», ou du moins de ne pas se bousculer. Et puis, de toute manière, ils ne se prêtaient aucune attention les uns aux autres, trop occupés à se costumer.

Blaise eut terminé sa toilette le premier. Il avait revêtu un pantalon de smoking noir et une chemise blanche pardessus laquelle il avait mis une veste à queue de pie rouge feu. Par un sortilège quelconque, il s'était ajouté, au dessus de la tête, deux cornes rouges qui flamboyait et, au niveau de son fessier, une queue qui donnait l'illusion de s'agiter d'énervement. Ajoutant à cela un petit nœud papillon rouge et son métissage naturel, le déguisement de Diable était parfait. Il s'assit sur le rebords de la baignoire et attendit patiemment ses compagnons sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à leur déguisement.

Drago termina, sans surprise, second. Il vint s'asseoir presque aussitôt au coté de son ami.  
Son déguisement à lui se composait d'un long pantalon noir, en soie, un peu ample, d'un chemisier rouge sang aux manches noires et d'un jabot noir. Pour couvrir le tout, une immense cape noire à capuche qui se fermait presque complètement, tellement qu'on ne distinguait que difficilement les habits en dessous. La capuche, qu'il n'avait pas revêtu, tombait sur ses épaules et contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau et ses cheveux platines. Quand il se mouvait, la cape suivait ses mouvements gracieusement, flottant à seulement quelques centimètres du sol.

**- Salut le détraqueur**, lui lança Blaise.  
**- Tu peux parler, le «Seigneur des Enfers». Je suis le comte Dracula**, lui rétorqua Drago d'un air satisfait.

Ils attendirent les deux femmes pendant de longues minutes, s'impatientant de plus en plus. Dehors, les couloirs commençaient à s'agiter et le bourdonnement parvenait à leurs oreilles. Les lumières du Château éclairaient de leur puissance le Parc et la Cabane d'Hagrid, au dehors. Enfin, Ginny apparut et calma un peu leur grande impatience, mais, surtout, elle attisa la curiosité de Drago.  
En effet, elle se posta devant eux vêtue d'une longue robe de velours rouge à manche longues et tombantes. Deux petites cornes, similaires à celle de Blaise, s'illuminaient au dessus de son crane. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une belle tresse qui partait du sommet de sa tête et qui retombait sur ses épaules; et, enfin, elle tenait à la main sa baguette qu'elle avait transformé en une sorte de trident rouge. Quand Drago, terriblement amusé et sur le point d'exploser de rire, leur demanda s'ils s'étaient concertés, les deux jeunes intéressés rougirent de la coïncidence. Heureusement pour eux, Drago ne pût continuer de les charrier car il attendait maintenant Hermione, et il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Pressé comme un lavement, il criait à Hermione de se dépêcher et il la menaçait de toutes les atrocités possibles tandis que cette dernière lui répondait furieusement en s'agitant. Enfin, et alors que les trois autres allaient partir sans elle, elle eut finit in extremis et elle les rejoints dans la précipitation.  
Drago, Blaise et Ginny restèrent bouche-bée quand elle arriva enfin.

Elle portait une combinaison, plutôt moulante, noire en tissu qui couvrait la totalité de son corps. Elle avait également revêtit des couvres bottes et une grosse ceinture noire qu'elle portait à la taille. Le haut de son visage était dissimulé sous un masque noir qui ne laissait apercevoir que ses pupilles chocolats dilatées, et un serre tête avec des oreilles de chats était délicatement posé sur ses cheveux.  
En parlant de cheveux, Drago se demanda ce qu'elle leur avait fait pour qu'ils soient si beau, était-ce une perruque, les avait-elle lissé? Il ne savait rien d'autre que ce qu'il voyait: une longue chevelure brune et lisse, attaché en queue de cheval et qui lui tombait au milieu du dos.

**- Ce n'est pas trop...? **Commença-t-elle, hésitante, en voyant le regard stupéfait des trois autres.  
**- C'est énormissime oui!** La rassura Ginny.  
**- Pour une soirée avec Batman sûrement, mais pour une soirée avec McGonagall**... commença Drago, impassible. Au fond de lui, il était presque fier de se dire qu'il allait arriver dans la Grande Salle au côté de la magnifique créature, mais il jouait tellement bien la comédie -et il avait de quoi, après ces longues années-, que personne ne douta de rien. Hermione pris la réflexion de Malefoy un peu trop à cœur, mais elle ne rétorqua rien. Au fond d'elle, elle doutait toujours de sa tenue depuis le moment même où elle l'avait choisi (sur un coup de tête, dans un élan excessif de confiance en soi), alors qu'un compliment même infime (ou l'absence de remarques) de Malefoy ou de Zabini l'aurait mille fois rassurée, mais jamais les garçons ne diraient quoi que ce soit d'agréable, et elle se contenterait du regard admiratif de sa meilleure amie. Sur ce, ils fermèrent la Salle de Bain et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.  
Tout les étudiants qu'ils croisèrent chuchotaient sur leur passage, les regarder, mais pas comme des héros de guerre, plutôt comme de vieux étudiants qui reviennent voler la vedette aux étudiants actuels.

**- Ils ont des sales têtes... nous on avait pas ces têtes là !** Chuchota Drago assez fort pour que ces compagnons entendent. Il lançait des regards terrifiés et confus aux enfants, plus petit qu'eux d'au moins trois têtes, qui passaient à côté de lui. Il essayait de les éviter, de ne pas les toucher et, le cas échéant, il se contentait de faire une tête dégoûtée disgracieuse. Il ressemblait à une fillette devant des araignées.  
**- Ferme la Malefoy! **Lui ordonna Ginny.  
A peine ce nom fut-il prononcé que la plupart des jeunes étudiants se retournèrent pour observer la tête blonde. Terrifié, Drago se cacha derrière Blaise tout en lui ordonnant «Ne les laisse pas m'approcher ! Qu'aucune partie de leur anatomie ne me touche!» tandis que ce dernier, mort de rire, observer les petites têtes qui regardaient Drago presque admirativement, comme une célébrité. Finalement, Blaise se mit en tête du groupe et traça leur chemin à coup de «Circulez bande de morveux, y'a rien à voir ! », ce qui les rendait encore plus impressionnant aux yeux des jeunes étudiants. Ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle où l'on s'écarta pour les laisser passer, faisant comme une haie d'honneur. Blaise, en tête du convoi, avançait la tête haute, Drago n'en menait pas large même s'il avait retrouvé sa virilité, tandis que Ginny et Hermione faisait de gracieux sourire de remerciements aux élèves. Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle dans cet ordre.

La salle était bourdonnante, en pleine effusion. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà attablés même si les retardataires arrivaient en masse, les professeurs commençaient à se mettre en place et les fantômes, beaucoup plus nombreux que d'habitude, volaient par dizaines entre les quatre tables, tout ça sur un fond de musique d'Halloween sortant de je ne sais où.  
En parlant de la salle, la décoration, plongée dans son ambiance et sa ferveur, était encore plus belle.  
Il y avait les mythiques citrouilles d'Halloween mais, aussi, des guirlandes avec les personnages du Muppet Show que même les sorciers connaissaient pour la plupart. Il y avait sur les tables des petits cupcakes représentant Cookie Monster, un petit clin d'œil à Dumbledore qui raffolait des friandises en tout genre.  
Les quatre tables avaient gardés leur disposition mais les insignes associées à leur maison ainsi que leurs banderoles, avaient changé au profit, bien sur, d'un animal du Muppet Show. Ainsi, le blason des Serpentard représentait maintenant Kermit la Grenouille, Serdaigle avait hérité de Sam, l'aigle. Poufsouffle et Gryffondor avait comme mascotte respective Bert et Animal. Dans les airs, des peluches de Kermit la Grenouille, de Sam, d'Animal et de Bert, badigeonnées de sang, s'animaient, se parlaient entre elles et parfois se disputaient pour le plus grand plaisir des étudiants.

Hermione, Ginny, Drago et Blaise traversèrent la salle comme si de rien n'était et ils s'assirent à la table des professeurs, ces derniers ayant rajoutés des chaises pour l'occasion. McGonagall, assise sur le fauteuil centrale, avait les élèves à sa gauche dans cet ordre: Ginny, Hermione, Drago et Blaise. Les autres professeurs comme Slughorn, Bibine ou Flitwick se trouvaient tous à droite de McGonagall.  
Après une dizaine de minute, Drago s'adressa à Hermione naturellement comme un homme qui à toujours été votre ami, et lui dit ceci:  
**- Granger. La Poufsouffle là bas, Je rêve où elle à déguisé son chat en poulpe?  
- Hum, Malefoy, je pense que c'est un déguisement de Kraken.  
- Kraken? C'est un nom affreux, **dit-il tout naturellement**. Et c'est quoi, un «kraken»?  
- C'est un cryptide.**  
Drago fronça les sourcils et Hermione reprit comme si elle récitait une leçon:  
**- C'est un animal dont on n'a aucune preuve matérielle de l'existence, ça vient du mot grec **_**kryptos**_**, qui signifie caché et qui à donné le nom ****Krypton****, et...**  
A ce moment là, Blaise baissa sa tête vers eux et interrompit Hermione:  
**- Ouai bref, c'est un sacré calmar!  
- T'en fait un beau de calmar!** Lui répondit Drago.  
Et c'est comme ça que débuta la bataille d'aile de poulet entre Blaise et Drago. Hermione essaya, sans succès, de mettre fin à la débandade et c'est Ginny qui immobilisa les deux jeunes hommes avant de les menacer : «Si vous continuez, je vous lance mon chauve-furis!»  
Ils ne continuèrent pas, évidemment, et la soirée reprit son cours. Personne ne semblait s'occuper des anciens étudiants anormalement présents.  
Enfin, la nourriture se renouvela et laissa place à de nouveaux plats encore plus appétissants que les précédents.  
La soirée passa ainsi.

La tension ne retombait pas dans la Grande Salle et, à 22h, les esprits étaient encore bien éveillés, les rires bruyants et les conversations vives. Tellement que, quand McGonagall repoussa les tables pour laisser place à la danse, les élèves mirent beaucoup de temps pour se lever et quitter leurs assiettes en cuivre. Une fois la chose faite, la plupart des professeurs s'éclipsèrent et laissèrent les élèves à leurs effusions. Les quatre anciens étudiants, eux, se retrouvaient seuls à la table et ils se sentaient de plus en plus ennuyé d'être ici.

Quand la musique changea pour laisser place à des mélodies sur lesquelles il était possible de danser, un septième année se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, où ne siégeaient plus que Drago, Blaise, Hermione et Ginny. Drago et Blaise, adossés à leur siège, se lancèrent des coups de coude et des regards amusés en voyant le jeune homme arriver. Une fois sur l'estrade, le septième année s'adressa à Hermione, en lui offrant sa main:

**- Vous dansez? **  
Hermione rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et déclina l'invitation, plus par peur que par désintéressement. Ainsi, le jeune homme partit la queue entre les jambes, tête baissé. Drago, accoudé au dossier de sa chaise, explosa de rire. Blaise, Ginny et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui, un peu perplexes, et encore sous le choc de l'improbabilité ( et de l'absurdité) de ce qui venait de se passer.

**- Tu ne sais donc pas danser, Granger?** Dit-il en faisant tourner le reste d'alcool dans son verre. Il tourna la tête vers elle, le regard rieur. Son sourire amusé montrait qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse. Hermione lui répondit quand même, énervé d'être si honteusement interpellé.  
**- Bien sur que si, bêta!  
- Très bien**, répondit Malefoy d'un ton calme.

Il recula sa chaise qui gronda sous son poids et se leva. Il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la piste de danse et ne se retourna que quand il fut descendu de l'estrade.

**- Montre nous, dans ce cas. Accepte cette danse. **

Le regard d'Hermione traversa celui de Drago. Le dur visage de la jeune femme ne trahissait aucune émotion, si ce n'est l'envie de clouer le bec à ce fanfaron. Elle prit une grande inspiration comme celle que l'on prends avant de faire une chose folle, et elle se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre. Drago sourit, très peu surpris: il était rare qu'on résiste à ses demandes.  
Elle s'avança d'un pas calme et décidé, plein de confiance, sous le regard amusé de Drago qui la voyait approché. Il n'avait pas prévu cette danse, mais qu'importe, le défis était lancé.  
Il lui tendit le bras, et elle le prit. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers le centre de la salle. Soudain, la musique changea pour laisser place à un slow français: Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais, de Francis Cabrel . Drago rit :

**- **_**Que c'est original.**_**  
- Je n'aime que les slows anglais, **rétorqua-t-elle.**  
- Comme... **_**The Bee Gees**_**? **Dit-il à son oreille. Ils avaient déjà commencé à danser doucement, comme si tout cela était naturel. La main de Drago était délicatement posé contre le dos de Hermione. Elle pouffa d'un rire taquin avant d'ajouter, dans un souffle :  
**- Entre autre, oui. **  
Ils en oubliaient presque le défis.  
**- Drago.. **susurra-t-elle.  
**- Oui?**  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux et la flamme de désir s'éteignit brutalement.  
**- Tu es un idiot de la pire ****espèce****.  
**Il explosa de rire.  
**- C'est toujours un plaisir de marquer les esprits.**  
La main qu'il avait dans le dos d'Hermione descendit lentement pour se poser sur sa taille.  
**- Baisse ta main d'un seul millimètre et je te coupe le bras comme le crocodile l'a fait pour Crochet, **murmura-t-elle de telle sorte que lui seul pouvait l'entendre.  
Il sourit une fois de plus, stupidement.  
**- Tic tac.**. dit-il.  
**- Tu connais tes classiques.  
**Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et, chose encore plus étrange, ils se sourirent presque.

A ce moment là, une peluche de Kermit, qui poursuivait une peluche d'Animal, se planta devant eux et Kermit décapita son adversaire dans un rire tonitruant sous l'œil amusé de Drago et le regard hagard d'Hermione.  
**- Tu avais raison, les peluches c'était pas la meilleure idée.. **dit-elle.  
La musique changea et ils se séparèrent.  
**- La formulation correcte serait «tu as toujours raison»,** lui dit-il en souriant.  
Il s'éloigna d'elle à reculons, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Elle restait là, seule au milieu de la piste, le regardant s'éloigner. Il fit apparaître une rose qu'il envoya jusqu'à elle.  
**- Tu ne danses pas si mal, Granger.**  
Elle attrapa la rose et, quand elle releva la tête, il avait disparu.

* * *

Un OS qui résulte de nouveau d'un défi avec Deediii sur le thème Halloween :) !  
Lisez son OS sur ce thème juste ici ~  
(PS : On excuse toujours et encore les fautes d'orthographes hein !)


End file.
